


Everybody Talks Too Much

by pretzel_logic



Series: Coldflash week prompted [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BECAUSE EDDIE, Character death tag because Eddie, M/M, Some angst, answers the prompt in the loosest sense possible, he's dead jim, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For coldflashweek day 2: Fake dating/marraige</p><p>It started with a kiss... Except no, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> CANON HAPPENED! EDDIE IS DEAD! SORRY!

Barry was not sure why, but it surprised him how dry and slightly chapped Len's lips were. He was not sure what he was expecting but Barry liked it, the texture of Len's lips. He licked at them a little, turning the chaste kiss into something more. Len made some inarticulate noise before pressing his lips hard against Barry's own and the speedster lost control of the kiss after that. Wanting to be closer yet, Barry wrapped his arms around Len and pulled Snart until there was no room between them.

Ever since the lightning, Barry's sense of time had never been the same. When you could move as fast as Barry did everything seemed slow, seconds could last an eternity for him. Kissing Len was an eternity Barry did not want to end.

Except they needed to breathe. Breaking away from the kiss, Barry could only stare at Len in alarm.

_What had they-? What was I thinking!?_

"Kid, Scarlet," Len said suddenly, hands Barry had not noticed tightening on his waist. "Wai-"

Barry pulled away and ran before Le- _Cold_ could finish. He paid no mind to where he was running as long as it was away from the kiss and Captain Cold.

That kiss, none of this, was ever meant to happen.

~*~

Four Months Prior.....

Barry guessed, in an earlier time it would have been a tabloid that started it. Thanks to the modern era it was a reckless civilian with an iphone. The short video recording went viral within hours and got picked up by various news media not long after.

Barry had stopped Cold successfully robbing an art museum and the two had argued about Ferris Air as they fought. Taken out of context, the video had a lot of people wondering...

**Flash and Cold: Former Lovers?**

"Seriously?" Barry asked, looking in dismay at Caitlin and Cisco.

"I'm sure it'll blow over with time," Caitlin was quick to reassure.

"I don't know, a lot of these comments are from people that have watched you and Captain Cold fight. They're all saying your witty banter seems kind of flirtatious in hindsight," Cisco argued with unmistakable glee. Barry tired no to hold it against him since if it was anyone else Barry would be amused with him. Cisco expression darkened some as he continue to read the comments. "You know, when people aren't cheering or smearing gay rights."

Barry took a moment to hate his life as his phone started ringing, Iris or Joe no doubt calling to talk to him about the whole Cold and Flash thing.

"Barry! Oh my god, have you seen the news?" Iris demanded before Barry could even say hello. He listened in shock as Iris laughed and told him gleefully all about his 'torrid love affair with Cold'. Iris had not been this happy or carefree sounding since Eddie died.

It was... nice to hear again.

~*~

The Rogues tried a heist only a few days later, a bank this time. Facing off against even one of the Rogues was always dangerous, but the three of them automatically put Barry on the defensive and barely able to avoid serious damage, nevermind stop any of them.

"It's a shame you're so determined to play the hero, Red. We could have been quite the power couple," Cold joked, obviously referencing some of articles on their apparent 'break-up'.

Barry guessed Snart was trying to rile or embarrass him and maybe it would have worked if the whole debacle did not make him think of how happy Iris had been, if only for a moment.

"Excuse me? You were the one that decided collecting pawns was more important than your word to me," Barry joked back, hamming it up just a little.

Snart's jaw actually dropped and Lisa, overhearing them, practically laughed like a disney villain. "He's got you there, big brother. You just don't know how to keep a good thing going."

Cold opened his mouth, probably to snap at Lisa for 'betraying' him, when Heatwave started to set the bank on fire. "Mick," Len growled out in annoyance.

"Barry, there are still civilians in there!" Caitlin warned him over the comms.

With one last look at the Snart siblings, Barry gave up on stopping the Rogues to focus on saving lives. By the time he was able to get the last person out, the Rogues were long gone.

Nothing came of their exchange beyond the usual news coverage but that night Barry told Iris all about the day's events, basking in her rare moment of amusement.

~*~

After that, it just became habit. Barry would never consider his fights with one or more of the Rogues a game like Snart did, but trading witty comments with Len over their 'break-up'? That was a game Barry found himself enjoying even after Iris moved past her grief. As the months went by the media got over their interest in the Flash and Cold's 'relationship' and there really was no reason beyond Barry's genuine enjoyment to keep joking around with Len.

For whatever reasons Cold was committing a solo robbery and Barry probably could have taken Snart on his own if he had not modified the Cold Gun. Cisco tried to explain what Len must have done to create a 'Cold Field' but it did not really help Barry take Snart out.

Then Cold decided to ice the ground and Barry slipped and fell before he could stop himself. The Cold Field faded as Snart approached Barry and he took the brief opportunity he had to tackle the older man to the ground. With a curse, Cold dropped his namesake gun to start grappling Barry. An effective jab to his solar plexus knocked Barry off Snart, gasping briefly for breath. Before he could recover Cold pinned Barry down, looking extremely smug and satisfied with himself.

"I'm surprised, Scarlet, I would have thought you'd learn to fight by now," Len teased and it was Len now. The Captain Cold persona had been firmly compartmentalized and it always surprised Barry how smoothly Len managed to do it. Barry couldn’t separate himself from being the Flash the way Len could from Cold.

"Yeah, well, my combat instructor died when reality broke," Barry explained, feeling his throat constrict and his eyes burn at the memory. _Oh God, Eddie._ It's been seven months and Barry doesn't think he'll ever get over the loss.

Len's hold loosened and he looked honestly apologetic that his playful remark hit a painful mark. "Jeeze kid-" Barry would never understand Snart's strange code of honor and what made certain things acceptable while others were not.

"I started trading witty comebacks with you because of him, well kind of," Barry started explaining before he could think to stop himself. "Eddie was engaged to Iris and- she hasn't been the same since, but that _stupid_ video about us being ex-lovers made her smile and laugh for the first time in too long. I just- I just wanted to keep her smiling and laughing. He died trying to save me, to save us, and we didn't even have a _body_ to bury."

Len was frowning down at him, not even bothering trying to pin Barry anymore. "Why are you telling me all this, Allen?"

He honestly did not know but, "’Cause you understand, don't you?"

Len did that strange head tilt of his that Barry always assumed was his version of a nod or something close to it. "Hm, true. So that's what all our little talks have been about? Cheering your sister up with a funny story?" Len tried to sound mocking but there was an edge to his tone. One Barry did not like.

"It started like that but not anymore," Barry explained and then pulled his dumbest stunt yet and kissed Len.

~*~

Barry did not know why but he ran to Iris, told her everything. Watched her smile as he recounted the fight and hugged her when explained telling Len about her and Eddie. Barry could meet her gaze as he told her about the kiss and how he was the one to start it.

"Sounds like you fell in love, Barr," Iris said softly.

"What? No! Iris-"

"Come on, Barry, what have we been since Eddie died? According to Eobard we were destined to be but after everything, I'm not sure I could accept being with you after Eddie. He told me once he knew our relationship had three people in it and he just hoped there was enough room for him in my heart next to you. I feel like I'd be betraying him if we tried," Iris explained, holding Barry's hands and looking at him with such pleading and sad eyes. "I know, you waited a long time for me Barry, so long I think we missed our chance, don't you?"

"Yes," Barry confessed, squeezing Iris's hands. "You deserve to be happy Iris and I don't think I can do that for you anymore. Eddie- it'll feel like we're forgetting his sacrifice if we do and I don't want that either."

Iris took her hands back and playfully shoved at him. "So stop being here with me and go talk to your maybe-lover."

~*~

Barry was relieved to find Len drinking at Saint and Sinners, he had not been sure where else to look. Though the empty shot glasses lined up at the bar next to Len made Barry wince. He had run away from the man just after kissing him.

"Hey, sorry I left like that. I panicked," Barry admitted when he stood next to Len. He wanted to sit next to him but was not sure if he was welcomed. Hell, Barry was only just realizing he had no idea if Len was into men. Sure he had kissed back but that did not mean much.

Len slammed down his fourth shot glass with a little more force than necessary. "I noticed. Care to explain why?"

"Why what?" Barry asked because there were so many whys to answer and which one Len wanted was a bit unclear. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I panicked because you're _you_."

Len tilted his head again and Barry was starting to suspect it simply meant 'you have a point' without agreeing or disagreeing with it. Barry let Len study him and waited for the man to say something. Finally Len invited Barry to sit and ordered them both a shot. Not willing to get into his inability to get drunk, Barry downed the shot but refused a second.

"Lightweight," Len teased, looking happy for the first time since Barry entered the bar.

"Not really," he argued simply. "Look, about the kiss-"

"Consider it forgotten," Len said sharply.

"If that's what you want, then okay," Barry agreed as amicably as he could. "But I'd like to try us being more if you're okay with that."

Len gave him a disbelieving look. "We'll never work, kid."

Barry shrugged. He knew their relationship, if Len agreed to it, would make complicated sound like an understatement. "I still want to try."

Len studied him for a long moment before smiling at Barry in a way that had his heart racing. "I'll think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think fake ex-lovers counts for this prompt but I am sticking by it.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com) and [pretzel-writes](pretzel-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Turned on comment moderation for reviewers that wish to leave private reviews (please specify so).


End file.
